


Come Inside

by MyFairLadybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuz they're cute, Even though it's december, F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairLadybug/pseuds/MyFairLadybug
Summary: “I wonder sometimes if you meant it.”“Meant what?”“When you told me you loved me.”~~~A short Drabble I wrote because this miraculous drought is KILLING ME!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 92





	Come Inside

“I wonder sometimes if you meant it.”

“Meant what?”

“When you told me you loved me.”

“Chat, I’ve already told you, I’m over it.”

“I know, I know. It’s just… I’ve been pining after Ladybug for _years_ now, and it’s beginning to look like she’s never going to love me back. So why can’t I just let her go?”

*sigh* “Look, I’ve been going through some similar stuff lately. I won’t go into details, but I’ve decided it’s time to move on from this old crush and find someone new. The only problem is… my heart doesn’t seem to be on board with this new decision. I’m dating this new guy—“

“Luka right? I’ve seen you two together a couple times.”

“Y-yeah. He’s _perfect._ Kind, funny, smart, thoughtful, he plays _guitar._ ”

“Dang, you hit the jackpot!”

“I know right! When we’re alone, it feels so right. We can sit quietly without it getting awkward, we talk about everything. But whenever I see _him…_ ”

“Your old crush?”

“Yup. It’s like nothing’s changed. My knees are weak and I’m stammering, but now it’s laced with guilt. Suddenly every stuttered syllable is a betrayal. Every passing glance his way is unfaithful.”

“I know the feeling.”

“You’re dating someone?”

“Kind of? Our parents are both pretty strict, so nothing is very official yet, but…”

“I get the idea, let’s not go into details.”

“Marinette, why so disgusted? You don’t want to hear about what makes this kitty purr?”

“Oh my gosh STOP!”

“…”

“And quit grinning too!”

“Fine, you win princess. We’ll leave out the purr-sonal stuff.”

“…Does she know?”

“Know what?”

“That you’re Chat Noir.”

“Of course not! Not even Ladybug knows my identity!”

“I was just checking! It does make it difficult to have a relationship. Not that I’d know. I’m just speculating.”

“How so?”

“Well, first of all there’s all the disappearances. If you’re constantly have to run off and fight crime, a girlfriend might get suspicious.”

“Oh. I hadn’t even thought about that.”

“I’m not saying it’s a deal breaker, but these are the things that part-time superheroes have to think about. What happens if you move in together someday? How long could you keep up the deception?”

“Wow. You really know how to cheer a guy up Marinette,”

“Sorry. I’m kind of an over thinker.”

“And it’s why I love you.”

“…”

“Sorry, did I make things awkward?”

“No! It’s fine! I just…”

“You just…?”

“I love you too.”

“Ok, now things are definitely awkward.”

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that, I—“

“Hey. I get it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. There’s something about you… I feel like I can tell you anything. Honestly, you’re the only person in my life I’m really honest with. I mean, you don’t know my civilian identity, but other than that…”

“I feel the same way.”

“…”

“Hey Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you maybe want to come inside?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
